Samuel (NPC)
Samuel is the shop-keeper for the Town of Lilypad. Character Samuel is a rather cynical character, acting as the greedy shop-keeper for Lilypad. He runs his own shop called Samuel's Shop 'n Sell. To most, he is rather harsh and rude, dismissing his customers or making unnecessary comments. He has been regarded in the past to be a much softer creature, but in recent years, that has changed and many do not understand why. He is a hot-head in nature, always prepared to argue or pick a fight. Despite this, he hides a sweet and considerate personality beneath his thick skin. Background Samuel was one of the original villagers of Lilypad and had lived there long before most of the villagers, including Macy. He came from a small family, moving out of his home to start his own business. He grew up with his mother and his younger sister, Jasmine. Ever since he started working in his shop, he was considered a loner though some of the original villagers rumored that he may have gotten romantically close with someone in the past. During the first major attack on the town from the raiders, Samuel lost his left eye to an attacker. Many believe his harsh and introverted personality comes from that incident. Relationships '''Mayor *****: '''Samuel was always on good terms with the mayor, who reminded Samuel that he "owed one to him" for helping the town's economy stay booming and active. Samuel has not truly accepted that he is gone and often forgets that he ever truly went missing. '''Ridney: '''Samuel and Ridney are extremely aggressive towards one another. Ridney finds Samuel's cruel attitude to be unsettling and offputting, and Samuel does not enjoy being told what to do. This causes them to argue constantly. '''Valentino: '''Samuel is not a fan of Valentino's personality, as he often attempts to exploit Samuel's looks. He believes that Valentino is only teasing and making fun of him. '''Jasmine: '''These two are siblings, Samuel only being a few years older than his younger sister. Jasmine regards herself as his biggest fan, her favorite outfit being one she designed herself which has her big brother's face on it. It is rumored that Samuel has a shirt of her that he wears underneath his sweater, but this has not been confirmed. Samuel and Jasmine have always been extremely close, though they have drifted apart in recent years after Samuel lost his eye. Trivia * Being a dragon, Samuel is able to breathe fire. However, his flame is extremely weak and does not last long. * Samuel loves sweets and fruit, Dragonfruit cake being his favorite treat! * His wings on his back are actually capable of flight, but Samuel does not use them as they take a lot of effort to even get him a few feet off of the ground. * Samuel gets extremely flustered by compliments on his horns or ears, as he finds those appendages to be large and unnecessary. He is rather self-conscious of their presences. * He prefers soft and gentle things in life. He loves to see and touch things such as flowers and silk.